A dual clutch transmission uses a first clutch to connect a first transmission shaft in torque transmitting communication with a crankshaft of an engine, and a second clutch to connect a second transmission shaft in torque transmitting communication with the crankshaft of the engine. One of the two clutches controls the even gears, while the other of the two clutches controls the odd gears. The first clutch and the second clutch operate independently. Sophisticated electronics and hydraulics control the engagement and disengagement of the first and second clutches. As one clutch is engaged, the other clutch is disengaged. Using this arrangement, gears can be changed without interrupting the power flow from the engine to the transmission.
In order to get fast responding, smooth operation from the first and second clutches, an electronic control module must know the initial capacity point of each of the first and second clutches. The initial capacity point is the position of the clutch at which the clutch just begins to transmit torque, i.e, a near zero torque. If the clutch is positioned just below the initial capacity point prior to being engaged, then the shift operation will be quick and predictable because the clutch will begin transmitting torque almost instantly upon being engaged. However, if the electronic control module does not know the initial capacity point, or if the previously known initial capacity point has changed or is incorrect, then the clutch may require additional time to engage, thereby delaying the shift operation.